


Friends Across Borders - Art

by GhostCwtch



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, MueraRashaye, fanart of a fanwork, other people's sandboxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: I wanted to do a cover for the amazing MueraRashaye's Friends Across Border series in the style of the Jody Lee covers.





	Friends Across Borders - Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Enemy, It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074212) by [MueraRashaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MueraRashaye/pseuds/MueraRashaye). 



> 1) I did not ask permission prior to posting this so it's a very unofficial cover. Hopefully the wonderful, talented, lovely MueraRashaye accepts it with the love it's intended to convey. I've used the first fic in the series as the "inspired by" link in case there is anyone who hasn't already read the series.
> 
> 2) I am clearly much more practiced at animals vs. people and also lost this like three times while trying to color in the line art in not-really-photoshop. This is genuinely just for fun and not art based con-crit so I'd appreciate that be kept in mind if you feel the urge to leave a comment.
> 
> 3) Fingers crossed this works for everyone because lordy mercy do I have trouble with images and AO3.

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to do a mix of uniforms for Anur, he's got blue under the armor for Valdemar but also has his Enforcer sash on. Kir's outfit is inspired by the Mage Storms covers by Jody Lee. Aelius is very much in the Jody Lee style so I tried to contrast Riva as a "normal" horse (more or less....).


End file.
